


Spooky Sentimentality

by magnusbicon



Series: Halloween Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Plans For The Future, isabelle's costume is terrifying, simon and alec are buddies, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Prompt: Malec handing out candy to the trick-or-treaters in Magnus's apartment complex! OvO Maybe it's Alec's first time doing this (because uhhh Mundanes wtf?) but warms up to the idea because Magnus super loves seeing the children's costumes, maybe they have fun with it by decorating the loft haunted-house style for the kids to explore? X'3





	Spooky Sentimentality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluxx/gifts).



> Blame the crappy title on the fact that it's 1:30 am and I'm exhausted. I hope you guys like this!

"Do people actually believe this stuff is real?" Alec asked, eyeing the fake cobweb in his hand dubiously. There was an air of ridiculousness to every mundane holiday in Alec's opinion, but this one seemed especially strange. The things that they found scary were nothing in comparison to what he witnessed nearly every day. Demons were a far away concept to them, an exaggerated story to tell with a flashlight shining under their chins, while he was out shooting them with arrows as his job. They were definitely not something to celebrate, but Magnus insisted that Alec was missing the point.

"Of course not. It just adds to the overall aesthetic," Magnus replied, his tone deadly serious as he snapped his fingers for the millionth time that day. They were rearranging and decorating the entire loft to make it appear like a haunted house- whatever that meant. The walls were draped in black and dark purple sheets, and mirrors leaned against them, warped to make the reflection uneven. Candles were spread throughout the space, flickering in and out every few seconds- apparently this made it more spooky- and fake spiders hung from the ceiling, which Alec was definitely not a fan of, but he refused to tell Magnus that.

"I just don't-"

"See the point," Magnus finished, letting out an impatient sigh. "Yes, I know, because you've told me about a hundred times tonight. Trust me, Alexander, you'll see the fun in it once the kids start knocking."

Alec decided to stay quiet after that, not wanting to ruin his boyfriend's night. There was a gleam in Magnus' eye that he hadn't seen much of in the time that they had been together, and even if he didn't understand, he wanted to try. Everything that mattered to Magnus mattered to him, too, and he was going to make an effort.

Unfortunately, that meant that when Magnus held up a costume for him to wear, he didn't let himself protest. An hour and a half later he was standing next to Magnus at the door, completely decked out in a Dracula costume. His face was made up even paler than usual, fake blood running from the corners of his lips, and he had plastic fangs in his mouth. As stupid as he felt, he couldn't help but let Magnus' enthusiasm rub off on him just a little bit. As it grew darker outside Magnus got more and more excited, walking around with a bounce in his step, and it was absolutely adorable. Not to mention the fact that he had decided to dress up as a doctor, and the sight of him in scrubs dissipated any lingering hatred Alec felt for the holiday.

When the first knock sounded on the door Magnus practically squealed, and even though it only turned out to be Simon, Jace, Isabelle, and Clary, he didn't complain. Instead he urged them to come inside, complimenting their costumes. Simon was the one who stood out the most to Alec, seeing as he was dressed up as a Shadowhunter. The runes were perfect, probably because Clary had drawn them, and Alec couldn't help but think that if he didn't already know that Simon was a vampire, he wouldn't give him a second glance if he walked through the Institute right then. Jace was dressed as a baseball player, Clary as an artist, and Isabelle as a chef- which disturbed Alec greatly.

"Looking good, dude! Nice fangs," Simon said, holding up a hand. Alec high-fived him, unable to keep the grin off of his face, and he felt Magnus eyes on him. He hadn't liked Simon at first, but over time he had grown used to him, which of course made Magnus extremely happy since he had decided to take Simon under his wing. Between Magnus' unwavering smile and Simon's upbeat attitude, Alec was feeling unnaturally content.

But nothing compared to the feeling of seeing Magnus' response to the first trick-or-treaters. His entire face lit up as he opened the door, and with a quick wave of his hand behind his back he began to play what he called 'classic Halloween songs.' The children, Alec had to admit, did look extremely cute in their various costumes, and he watched the proud expressions on the parents' faces with a small smile. Magnus gushed over the children's costumes, leading them through the makeshift haunted house and laughing along with their amused giggles. It made Alec wonder what it would be like to watch the same thing happen, except with their own children.

He could picture it so easily. He would walk through the door after a long day at the Institute to see Magnus putting the finishing touches on the kids' costumes, jumping around excitedly and taking a million pictures. He'd spot Alec and force him into a costume as well, and then they'd go from door to door, their gazes only leaving their children's blissful faces to share a look of pride and love.

The rest of the night went by in a blur after that, children and parents filtering in and out in endless droves, and Alec could barely take his eyes off of his boyfriend the entire time. He had thought about his future with Magnus plenty of times, but it felt so concrete in that moment, so close that he wanted to reach out and clutch it in his fist. He was going to spend the rest of his life with Magnus Bane. That was the only treat he needed or wanted on Halloween.

Once the knocking finally stopped and the rest of the group had said their goodbyes, Magnus turned to Alec with a hopeful smile on his face.

"So?" His tone was dangerously close to being smug, and Alec knew that his feelings were written all over his face. He had never been good at hiding his emotions from Magnus, and if he was being honest with himself, he didn't really mind.

"It's not so bad, I guess," he answered, stepping closer so that he could wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "I get to pick my costume next year." Magnus raised his eyebrows in surprise, but didn't argue, instead closing the distance between them and kissing Alec softly.

"Thank you," he whispered as he pulled back, and Alec didn't suppress the wide grin that spread across his face.

"Happy Halloween, Magnus."

**Author's Note:**

> come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
